


Return to You

by squareclair



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon Compliant, Captain Allen is an android, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Sex, Horror, M/M, No beta we die like squares, Only Lightly Scary tbh, Partial Possession, Simon is a ghost, Wire Play, disembodied ghost hands, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair
Summary: Allen is a PC200 police android that stumbled across an inhuman figure while searching a house. The thing he found tore him from his orderly code, and now he returns to it again and again.





	Return to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fehldrck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehldrck/gifts).

> This is my gift to fehldrck for the Hankcon (and other ships) Halloween Exchange! I hope you enjoy it and happy Halloween!!

A PC200 android named Allen walked slowly through the rundown, abandoned neighborhood. He didn’t wear his police uniform. Instead he wore a dark hoodie, the hood up to cover his blinking yellow LED, and a pair of baggy jeans. He carried a duffle bag over his shoulder. His green eyes cast around the dark street. Just like always. The streetlights had burned out long before Allen started coming here. His eyes didn’t need as much light as a human, but he was still on edge. He remembered coming here for the first time. The reason he left his duties as often as he could. Allen remembered the night perfectly. He always would.

It was a clear, cold night like this one when Allen was dragged along to a noise complaint. A few of the houses on the street still had tenants then. Allen stood passively while the officers spoke to the one who issued the complaint. Screams, they said. Constant screams echoed at odd hours of the night from the house they stood in front of. Every night. The officers nodded gravely, but neither of them believed the witness. They sent Allen into the house first. He walked up the old porch steps and through the front door that hung ajar on one hinge. He stepped into the cold, eerie silence that hung through the interior of the house. Allen’s LED flickered yellow as he looked through each room.

The suffocating quiet sent warnings through Allen’s HUD, as though there were threats around every corner. As though there was someone in the house. Only Allen’s steps tapped along the dirty hardwood floor, but Allen’s sensors reacted like there was someone in the next room. A low sound like a far away wail built up with each step closer to the room. As Allen sought out the source of the anomalies, he realized his sensors were correct in a way.

A shadowy figure kneeled in the corner of the room. It was hunched over and wavering. Allen’s sensors registered a sharp drop in temperature. The low wail slowly grew with each second that Allen stared at the _thing_ in the corner. Allen didn’t understand the flickering of his HUD the longer he stood there. His body refused to move. The wail grew into the screams the witness reported hearing. Static crackled over Allen’s synthetic skin. A warning flashed in Allen’s HUD: LEAVE. It flashed over and over, but Allen couldn’t move. A clear voice behind Allen spoke over the screams coming from the corner.

“Hey, what the fuck are you doing?” One of the officers shouldered passed Allen into the room. “Jeeze, it’s fucking freezing in here.”

They couldn't hear it. They didn’t see it. The _thing_ whipped its head around and its dark face locked onto Allen. The screams stopped so suddenly Allen’s synthetic skin went patchy with unease he couldn’t feel. It _stared_ at him. Until the officer shoved passed Allen again, calling a “clear” through the heavy silence. Allen’s HUD blared: LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE. But he stayed. He watched the figure uncurl and stand fully. It was thin, lanky, barely there. It slowly stepped closer and closer. Allen’s HUD glitched: LEAVELEAVELEAVE. The figure was taller than Allen, and it tilted its head. Only a step away now. It reached out with faded out hands that Allen couldn’t see, but he felt them when they laid over his shoulders. A lowered temperature warning flashed over the scrolling LEAVE messages. Breathing sounded over Allen’s ears, shaky and uneven.

And then it spoke, “You can see me.”

The low, soft voice washed over Allen, and he nodded, eyes wide. Static sparked where the figure touched him. His energy levels fluctuated, stacking another warning on top of the others. The shadowy figure flickered and solidified. Color built up in its face, and it glowed with a sickly pallor. Faded blue eyes stared at Allen, flicking over his face. Allen couldn’t move as the figure, the man, clutched at his shoulders.

“You’re not a human,” the man whispered, “Amazing.”

Allen’s programs stalled from the warnings and notifications. He could feel his software becoming more and more unstable with each passing second. A rough hand grabbed Allen’s shoulder and spun him around to face the officer. Everything in Allen’s code froze. He couldn’t hear the officer, but he heard the ghostly man’s soft, sad voice behind him.

“Please don’t go.”

The officer dragged him away from the man, shattering Allen’s frozen code. Later when he was left alone in the station’s storage, Allen snuck away to the abandoned house. Nothing told him to do it or not to do it. He _wanted_ to. The man had begged for him not to go, and Allen wanted to come back to him. Desire was so new, but Allen followed after it like a beacon.

Allen now climbed up the crumbling porch steps just like he did so long ago. He stepped through the front door he’d fixed during one of his visits. His LED calmed to a slow spinning blue once the door was closed behind him. He walked through the old, quiet house, leaving footprints behind him. His steps tapped through the near silence, and a low sound like a whisper floated through the dust around him. Allen shivered. The house was cold, too cold to be comfortable for a human, and Allen was the only living thing within its walls. He scoffed at the thought. “Alive.” It was an unfortunate side effect, in his opinion. He liked desire, excitement, love. Being “alive” meant more than that, though.

Dropping the bag slung over his shoulder onto the dirty floor, Allen knelt down beside it and opened it. An assortment of candles spilled out of it, and the back of Allen’s neck prickled with a frigid touch. Allen clenched his teeth, taking a breath he didn’t need. He pulled off his hoodie, revealing his dark brown hair and the white T-shirt he wore underneath. He stood with the candles in his arms and set a few on the mantle over the fireplace. He moved around the room, setting candles on random surfaces in a loose circle. A shadow shifted in the corner of Allen’s eyes, and he smiled passed his racing internal systems. There was another being still here, but he wasn’t living.

“Simon? Are you there?” Allen asked in a whisper. He knew the answer.

The shadow billowed in front of Allen. Its figure flickered and took shape with each blink of Allen’s eyes. A soft voice floated over Allen’s skin. “I’m here, my love.”

“Hello, darling.” Allen smiled. The shadow trembled into the shape of a lithe, featureless man Allen knew well.

Simon moved towards Allen, lifting his hands up to hold either side of Allen’s face. “I missed you.”

“Yeah,” Allen murmured, his eyelashes fluttering, “missed you, too.”

“Can I?” Simon leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. His icy breath made Allen’s systems unsteady.

Allen huffed a small laugh. “Of course.”

A quiet hum brushed over Allen’s lips before Simon Kissed him. It was a short, sweet kiss. It was all Simon could manage, but Allen’s lips tingled nonetheless. Simon flitted away to give Allen space to move around the room. His frigid touch caressed over the back of Allen’s arm, causing his synthetic skin to recede in the spot. Allen smiled softly. He gathered the firewood stashed under the stairs and the kindling from his duffel bag, and he put it all in the fireplace. He pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit the kindling, waiting for it to take before standing. Another cold touch smoothed over Allen’s skin, tracing over his knuckle. It was less of a brush of cold air and more of a featherlight touch of fingers. Allen moved around the room and lit each candle. Some of them smelled pleasant, and some of them were scentless.

With each lit candle, Allen could see Simon more and more. A human could likely see him now, not just androids. He could make out Simon’s faded blond hair and pale skin, and his dull blue eyes held a lively spark within them. Simon stepped up to Allen once the fire warmed the room and all of the candles were lit. He ran his fingers up and down Allen’s arms, delighting in the physical touch he managed. Allen sighed and closed his eyes. A line of Allen’s chassis glinted in the firelight as his synthetic skin melted under Simons’s touch. Cold fingers traced up the line and then up Allen’s shoulders, gliding up to his neck and jaw. Allen smiled, a small curve of his lips that Simon kissed. He lifted his hands to Simon’s waist, and Simon gasped against Allen’s lips. Allen slid his palms up to Simon’s chest and then cradled his face.

“It’s been too long,” Allen murmured.

“Then stay a little longer this time.” Simon smiled and pressed another sweet kiss to Allen’s lips.

Allen chuckled and ran his hands over Simon’s hair. “I will.”

Simon kissed Allen’s forehead before he stepped back. Allen grabbed a large, thick quilt from his bag and laid it over the dusty floor. He settled down, laying on his side so he could watch the fire. A chill danced up his spine as Simon lay behind him. Simon pressed a kiss to the back of Allen’s neck and murmured against his synthetic skin.

“You’re so warm.”

Simon’s hand splayed over Allen’s side, slipping under his T-shirt. Allen closed his eyes and hummed. He reached for Simon’s hand and laced their fingers together under his shirt. He slid their joined hands over the center of his chest where his core regulator thrummed. A soft laugh brushed over Allen’s ear before lips caressed over his jaw. Allen tilted his head back, giving Simon more to kiss.

“I can make myself warmer if you want,” Allen offered.

“It’s okay, my love,” Simon said, pressing a fluttery kiss to Allen’s neck, “Last time you nearly overheated.”

“Worth it,” Allen muttered. He rolled onto his back and grinned at Simon. “I’d do it again. A thousand times.”

Simon gave him a soft, sweet smile that crinkled his eyes, and Allen’s pumps went out of sync for a few beats at the sight. Allen trailed his fingers over the flickering edges of Simon’s form, and Simon closed his eyes with a sigh at the touch. Allen watched him in awe. His breath hitched at the sight of him. Simon flickered like an ethereal candle. His image danced before Allen’s eyes. Closing the short distance between them, Allen pressed a slow, deep kiss to Simon’s lips. Simon shimmered at the edges and groaned into the kiss. Their hands separated in favor of trailing over as much of the other as they could. Simon moved to straddle Allen’s hips, never breaking the kiss. Allen’s hands fell to Simon’s hips and dug into them as well as he could.

Simon pulled back with a smile and kissed down Allen’s body. He lifted Allen’s shirt pressed his lips over the warm, synthetic skin there. A soft huff floated through the room, and Simon grinned against Allen’s chest. His cold lips left zings of electricity in their wake, striking Allen’s circuitry with each touch. Simon trailed his lips down to the edge of Allen’s pant. He left a final, sparking kiss to Allen’s twitching stomach. His brows furrowed as he concentrated on solidifying his hands. The temperature dropped, and every flame in the room sputtered. A sigh of relief puffed over Allen’s skin as Simon undid his pants, slowly dragging them down Allen’s legs.

Allen propped himself up on his elbows. He gulped and bit down on his bottom lip at the sight before him. Simon’s body faded to nothing, but his pale hands glowed in the dim firelight. The hands appeared completely solid up to the middle of Simon’s forearms. The hands left Allen’s pants bunched up around his ankles and slid up his legs, spreading white plastic wherever they passed. Simon’s voice whispered all around Allen.

“Feeling you is amazing.” Breath uneven, Allen dropped back. The hands pressed firmly into Allen’s hips, and Allen groaned low in his throat. A soft brush of ice caressed over the smooth panel between Allen’s legs. “The electricity in you is delicious.”

Allen gasped. “Oh, Simon.”

Hands dragged over Allen’s torso, revealing more of Allen’s white chassis. A series of hisses followed Simon’s hands as Allen’s access panels shifted open. Simon’s hands froze. The press of icy lips between Allen’s legs trailed over the edges of the open panels on Allen’s torso. Allen moaned breathlessly and bucked into Simon’s electric touch. Simon’s hands delved inside the panels under Allen’s core regulator and just above his pelvis. He buried his fingers in the wires glowing inside. Allen cried out and threw his head back. Cables and wires were pinched between Simon’s fingers and rubbed together, shooting pleasure throughout Allen’s shaking body.

“Can I, love?” Simon whispered.

Allen nodded. “Yes! Please!”

Simon sighed happily. His presence melted out of the air, but a static jumbled through Allen’s body. Allen shouted a static-laden cry and bucked his hips. A soft moan echoed through Allen, coming from Simon. Unseen hands carded through Allen’s circuitry from the inside. With another staticky moan, Allen reached down and threaded his fingers through the wires below his core regulator. A groan bled through Allen’s lips, tinged with two voices. Both of Allen’s hands stroked over pulsating wires. His pace quickened with the phantom touch from inside his body.

Static fizzled through the room as both of them became desperate. Simon begged in whispers over Allen’s pulsing components. His swirling presence sparked under Allen’s chassis, sending shivers through them both. Allen threw his head back and opened his mouth to shout. Only static poured out. Simon’s voice leaked into the static. A soft plea that pushed Allen over the edge burning within him. Sound flickered in and out of Allen’s ears as he shuddered and overheated with the uncoiling pleasure rocking through him. Every click of his auditory system was steeped in Simon’s moans. The candles sputtered out with Simon’s final cries, and the fire dwindled to embers.

A soft sigh huffed over Allen’s ear, and his head lolled over. There was nothing there but the sound of Simon’s uneven breaths. Chilled air settled over Allen’s side and cooled his overheated body. Allen smiled and closed his eyes. He let himself settle bonelessly into the familiar chill encompassing his body. The sensation of fingers trailed down Allen’s chest and teased at his open panels. Allen chuckled, and each panel closed with a hiss. The sensation travelled back up Allen’s chest and laid over his core regulator. Allen hummed and set his hand over the spot.

“I adore you, my dearest love,” Simon murmured.

The rhythm of Allen’s pump stuttered under his palm. “I love you, too, darling.”

Another trailing sensation ran through Allen’s hair. “Go to sleep, love, I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“You always are,” Allen whispered into the quiet. An icy touch pressed against his lips, and he smiled.

“I alway will be. Goodnight, Allen.”

Allen shifted and sighed contentedly, “Goodnight, Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me at [@maxtonofcoolio](https://twitter.com/maxtonofcoolio) on Twitter
> 
> Let me know if something should be tagged!


End file.
